Korrasami - Doubts and Certainties
by MattHunX
Summary: Sequel to "Office Hours" The next day.


**Korrasami – Doubts and Certainties **

**Author's note**: Sequel to "Office Hours" The next day.

The sun struggled to shine through all the clouds running across the sky, the wind crashed waves against the docks, east of Air Temple Island, as two pairs of boots landed on the concrete pier, one followed by another. Korra was dressed in her usual attire, while Asami had her mechanics suit on, boots, baggy pants and jacket, that she only wore for testing inventions and when the team had gone out to find potential trouble.

"The weather's definitely not for wearing skirts." Korra commented.

"Good thing I pulled the roof up on the car, yesterday." Asami said as they approached the vehicle that was still safely parked where they left it, with the retractable roof pulled up, providing protection from the presently unfavorable weather. Asami paused before getting in it and looked at Korra on the other side. "You sure you don't need a coat or something?" she asked her, for the second time since they left for work.

"Asami, I'm fine. A little wind is nothing without a good snowstorm." Korra reassured her with a smile and Asami returned it as they took their seats. She eyed Korra and her clothes for a few seconds and the latter gave her a questioning look, after noticing.

"Hmm...I wonder how you would look in a coat. A high-neck, without sleeves, maybe. And the coattail would be as long as your pelt or below the knees. With fur on the edges. Fake if possible." Asami stroked her own chin as she visualized it all in front of her. The fashion designer in her coming out.

"Uh...don't you have enough work?" Korra asked her. Amused and amazed that she always had some new idea, no matter what it was.

"I can fit it in." Asami told her, confidently and started the car.

"I know you would!" Korra exclaimed.

"But, if you don't want a nice coat..." Asami paused for effect, pretending to be offended as she used the clutch and shifted gears to roll out.

"Hey, I never said I didn't want one." Korra quickly jumped in and explained. She relaxed when Asami started laughing lightly, having suspected she was only teasing her, again.

Rolling through the district, they could easily spot the helmets of workers, in their distinct apparel, doing their jobs. Transport vehicles, ranging in size from frighteningly large to hilariously small, with a single man or woman driving them, were running around. Machinery from light and simple to heavy and complex, was being operated all around them. Containers dangled from cranes at any given moment, being lowered to or lifted from ships. From inside the car, the pair could only see, but not hear, foremen yelling orders in the ever stronger wind as they tried to rein in the chaos of their workplace around them.

"Wow! The weather picked the wrong day to turn bad. The place wasn't this busy yesterday." Korra commented as they passed.

"It had to turn bad eventually." Asami said, dryly.

"It feels like a bad omen." Korra groaned.

The familiar entrance came into view and they saw the head of a guard poke out from the hut, before the gate was raised, in time for them to pass through as Asami honked twice in greeting and thanks. They only saw a few workers on the outside of the facility, as most of the work was going on inside. Mechanics could be seen through half-open bay doors, lying on the ground or standing, some of them on ladders, prodding at the mecha suits and doing general maintenance. Heads peeked from the windows of the main office at the sound of a car rolling up to park close by.

Eyes followed the pair inside and quickly disappeared when they were seen by them. There were even more people in the lobby, who went stiff as soon as they noticed their boss, hand in hand with the Avatar, again. The chatter immediately died down, then continued, after some silence, as everyone seemed to be slightly better adjusted to seeing the couple again than yesterday. Documents were being exchanged as the receptionists were typing up notices to the different departments and were sending out couriers. The pair went past everyone with the usual greetings and started to ride the elevator.

"Huh. They didn't run." Korra was surprised.

"Progress." Asami told her.

They got out and approached the secretary, who was on the phone, holding it away to spare her ears from the person at the other end.

"Yes, Ma'am I-I will let them know as soon as..." she looked up as the pair exited the elevator. "A-Actually, they just got in! Hold, please!" she spoke into the receiver, then covered it with her hand as she addressed a quizzical looking Asami. "It's Chief Beifong!" she whispered to her nervously. The pair exchanged worried looks and Asami held the phone to her ears hesitantly and paused to collect herself, assuming a normal tone.

"Chief Beifong? How can I help?" Asami asked, trying to sound as if she did not know exactly why Lin nearly bit her secretary's head off through the phone. Korra winced as she saw Asami cringe.

"Don't you Chief me like you don't know what this is about?" Lin yelled. "I walk in, thinking I'll have a normal day. Instead, half of my department is talking about the head of Future Industries speeding around in her undergarments with the Avatar!" Korra could hear her as she leaned closer to a slightly flustered Asami.

"Is Korra there!?" she heard Lin and stiffened. Asami handed the phone over to her, uneasily as Korra was waving, telling her not to. She took it reluctantly and could hear Lin yelling.

"Hello!?" She winced, again.

"Uh...hey, Lin." She answered, preparing to be deafened for hours.

"What are you two doing, racing around nearly naked!?" Lin demanded an answer and at the same time she really did not want to know.

"We weren't naked! I tore Asami's skirt...and..." Korra attempted to explain.

"Oh, for the love of..." Lin exclaimed.

"I didn't tear it off of her! Korra clarified, knowing how it must have sounded. "It was an accident! She was on her desk and I spread her legs and...d'uh..." She did it, again and immediately heard a click, as Lin hung up without another word. The secretary stared and turned from her to Asami, who had hear face buried in her palms. "Lin?" Korra called, weakly, then shrugged and handed the phone back to the secretary in embarrassment. A few moments passed as Asami was trying to avoid her secretary's shocked and slightly mortified face, while Korra suddenly found the floor very interesting. The phone rang and was nearly dropped by the startled secretary, who was still holding it.

"H-hello? Asami Sato's office." She answered and raised a brow, listening. "Yes. They're both here." She held up the phone for them to take it. "It's Detective Mako." she told them. The pair exchanged looks, again, before Asami decided to take the call.

"Mako?" she answered.

"Hey. I think you two overdid it, this time. Beifong just stormed outta the office, saying she's taking a vacation." He told her, more amused than worried. "I don't think they'll let her take one, though. Not right now, anyway." he added.

"Um...sorry." Asami wasn't sure what else she could possibly say.

"You should probably stay clear of her for a few days." Mako suggested.

"We'll try. Thanks, Mako! How's your day?" she asked.

"Can't tell, yet. Hopefully it won't be any worse than this weather." he answered.

"Right." Asami laughed lightly.

"Is Korra there?" he asked.

"Right here. Hold on!" she told him and handed the phone to Korra.

"Hello? This is the Avatar speaking." Korra answered in an official tone, smirking to Asami, who was smiling at her acting.

"Hey, Korra." Mako greeted her.

"Detective. State your business with me?" Korra asked, still in character.

"Just saying hello, Avatar." Mako played along a bit. "You heard what I said about Beifong?"

"Heh. Yeah. Lin on a vacation? I'll believe it when I see it." Korra joked.

"Me, too. Look, just try to keep a lowerprofile. I know that's a lot to ask these days." Mako told her.

"No kidding. It's like people either go _crazy_ or they turn to stone when they see us." Korra exclaimed.

"One more thing. Wu called me last night. He got all excited and wants to throw an official party tomorrow at the City Hall. Raiko already agreed to it." he added.

"Alright." Korra replied and Asami nodded next to her, listening in. "We'll see you there. But, we should totally get the team together for one more night, out in the city, after that. We're going back to the South Pole at the end of the week, so…we should make it happen before that." Korra suggested.

"I'm in. No doubt Bolin is. And he'll bring Opal." Mako agreed.

"Great! Thanks, Mako!" Korra said.

"See you two at the party…and hopefully not before that, if you know what I mean!" Mako answered, hoping the pair would not have another run-in with the police.

"We won't go down without a fight!" she promised and they both hung up. Korra handed the phone back and the secretary immediately put it on the table before it went off in her hands, again.

"Anything urgent I should know about?" Asami asked her secretary.

"Besides what's already on your agenda? Nothing nearly as important. Research and Development called. They have completely dis-um..." she paused, looking at Korra.

"It's okay." Asami prompted her to continue.

"Uh, they finished disassembling the giant mecha suit." she reported.

"I had it cut into parts and shipped here, the next morning, after the battle." Asami turned to Korra, searching for any signs on her face and in her eyes if she had any misgivings about using the technology behind it.

"Figured you wouldn't let it go to waste." Was all she said, much to Asami's relief.

"We won't do anything with the vines." Asami still felt she should say it and reassure her.

"I know." Korra smiled at her without a hint of anger or mistrust. Only worried about her physical well-being while testing whatever she will make from it. "Just promise you'll be careful with...whatever you make from it. Okay?" She gave Asami an uneasy smile and the latter nodded appreciatively.

"I can only guess what monstrosity that will be." the secretary commented, only half-jokingly, with a bit of genuine worry and gave Asami a knowing look.

"Even I don't know, yet." Asami commented with nervous laughter in her voice. Korra picked upon the secretary's familiarity with Asami's working habits, though, there was no jealousy in her voice as she spoke.

"So, how long have you been working for Asami?" she asked and Asami smiled as her secretary answered.

"I've known Asami before she...inherited the company. We've met occasionally. When her father visited all the facilities. I've only been her secretary since she took over and after downtown got...well..." she need not elaborate on that. "They've shipped me here along with the rest of her stuff." she finished, jokingly and smiled at Asami, who returned it.

"You knew her when she was little, then? What was she like?" Korra grinned, glancing at Asami.

"I've met the off-springs of several more or less important figures in the industry, whose parents' company and wealth was a fraction of hers and she's still the complete opposite of them in personality and in expertise." she praised.

"Oh, stop! You're embarrassing me." Asami covered her face, pretending to hide a blush.

"So those other kids were...?" Korra still wanted to get the words out of her just for fun and for a clear picture of what her love was the antithesis of.

"Spoiled rotten. Educated in the highest institutions and by personal teachers, yet still lacking any talent or interest in the industry. One could use any of their names in a dictionary under 'obnoxious brat'." she said with some resentment, giving Korra her honest opinion and the latter could only stare as she was not expecting such a putdown.

"Ouch. Oh-kay." she muttered a little nervously and looked at Asami with her lips pressed tightly together.

"_You_ asked." Asami said as she gave Korra a more smug than sympathetic smile.

Her secretary sat and merely glanced between them, the venting having calmed her nerves.

"I needed that." she commented.

"Well, I better get to it, then. We'll have to pay a visit to Research and Development. I want to see that mecha suit." Asami told them both.

"Uh...you wanna call 'em before that or do we just show up and give 'em a heart-attack, like these guys?" Korra asked, raising a brow, pointing behind her and down with her thumb, one hand on her hip.

"Um..." Asami started, looking at her secretary.

"I'll give them a ring when you leave." she told Asami, who nodded.

"Thanks!" She shuffled the keys in her hand, selecting the one to her office and nodded towards her door for Korra, who followed her inside.

"I'll get a few papers done, then we'll go see that mech." Asami told Korra.

"Okay. I got plenty to read. Hard worker, I am." Korra commented, dryly. Quoting Jinora's sarcastic, though accurate dig at her from last night's dinner.

"I won't envy you when you'll have wars to stop or just talk states out of one." Asami told her as she sat behind her desk and Korra lied down on the sofa, grabbing a magazine.

They settled in, spending the next two hours mostly in silence. Korra heard the sound of a pencil on paper and looked to see Asami drawing something, excitedly.

"What are you drawing?" Korra asked, figuring it had to be some schematics, but was not convinced when she was told as much.

"Uh...schematics." Asami answered her after a brief pause.

"For what?" Korra pressed.

"Um..." She got even more suspicious when Asami could not come up with an answer right away and got up to see what she was doing. Asami covered her drawing with a stack of papers as Korra got to her desk.

"Come on! What is it?" Korra pried and reached for the drawing to pull it out from under the papers and Asami grabbed both of her wrists, giving Korra a pleading half-smile. "Asami?" Korra exclaimed, moving her arms to break her firm grip.

"It's a surprise! Sort of." Asami told her, struggling to hold her back.

"Again? Whadduyou mean sort of?" Korra pried, wondering why it was only a partial surprise.

"It's for tomorrow night." Asami admitted.

"The party?" Korra blinked. "What're you up to?" Korra asked more slowly, with a smile.

"Uh-uh. Not telling." Asami shook her head. "You'll just have to wait!" she added, pressing her words as she wrestled with her. "Korra!" she grunted her name and Korra just laughed with a smirk, before she stopped and relaxed.

"Fine." she gave up and Asami let go of her wrists as she stood up.

"It's time for that visit, anyway." Asami announced and placed a hand on the papers from the side of the desk as Korra attempted to peek one last time. She took hold of Korra's hand and led her out of the office.

"We're on our way!" she told her secretary, who phoned ahead, immediately.

"So, they cut Kuvira's mech into pieces? What can you do with that?" Korra wondered as the elevator began its descent.

"We can study the limbs and joints of the mechanism. How it can be applied to the smaller mecha suits. I don't think we can reuse the platinum for plating, though." Asami said, only somewhat disappointed.

"That thing was untouchable. From the outside, anyway. I don't like the idea of small, indestructible mechs running around. Besides, I don't think we can run around after them with those cutter-things in the middle of a fight." Korra mused.

"Me neither. And Kuvira tore down the domes around Zaofu for the platinum. Not sure where we could even get that much of it. Even if we smelt what we have down, I'd rather use it for something else. Don't know what, though." Asami finished as they arrived on the ground floor.

"First time I see you without an idea for something." Korra teased.

"I'll give myself until the end of the day." Asami told her, smugly. They passed reception and exited the building to cross over to another one, nearby, on the right side and opposite from where they saw some of the people testing the suits.

The warehouse-like building they entered was twice as large as it appeared from the outside, with a wide basement and several sublevels for further storage space that also connected the buildings underground. On one side, some parts of the dismantled gigantic mechanical nightmare were suspended in the air by chains, matching ones and those with the joints were being put together and pictures were being taken, along with measurements and sketches were being drawn up to better conceptualize the moving mechanism. On the other side, platinum plates were lined up at the reinforced far wall, in the back, taking the punishment from certain elements. Water and ice, fire and lightning, were being used in combination with accelerated projectiles to test their durability, unnecessary as it may have been, given what field experience have already shown.

"Should they be doing that inside?" Korra pointed as she asked, slightly worried.

"They shouldn't be doing it, at all." Asami exclaimed. "We already know how strong the plating is and we have a limited supply of platinum." Asami continued. "Even if we didn't..."

"Invincible mechs." Korra finished it. "But, what if you had more of that platinum?" she asked.

"I know I wouldn't build a giant mecha suit for myself to conquer cities and states with." came the slightly irritated response from Asami as they descended the stairs. "And we both know how it would look to the rest of the world if we'd make one."

"I'd sleep better, knowing you were in it." Korra commented.

"Well, I wouldn't be in it, then. I would be sleeping with you. But, thanks!" Asami squeezed her hand and Korra smiled at her as they approached some of the employees.

"I think you'd build one just to see if you can do it." she commented.

"Can't say I wasn't tempted, at first." Asami replied. The people turned to face them, pulling up their masks and bowing.

"Miss Sato! Welcome back!" The upbeat man closest to them said.

"Thank you! Is this a durability test?" She indicated the scene in front of them with her hand.

"Only the basics. We plan to develop the new plasma cannons based on your concept and use these plates to see how they'll perform." he explained and Korra looked at Asami with some confusion, but no real surprise.

"Plasma cannons? Like those cutters you used to make an opening on the mech?" Korra asked Asami.

"I've made some plans, before the wedding. I sent them here so they could try and make something of them." Asami admitted, guiltily.

"So you did have an idea how to fight more mechs like that." Korra folded her arms. No anger evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry!" Asami lowered her gaze. "I just didn't want to feel helpless, again. I wanted to be prepared if we ever had to face anything like that, again. I wasn't even sure it could be done. I wanted to tell you." she looked Korra in the eye.

"I know you only wanna be ready for anything anyone might throw at us. And you know I'll understand."

Korra told Asami, quietly as she let her arms down, taking Asami's and stepped closer to her, both of them facing away from the others.

"I...I know. I just...I know you don't like seeing me so...obsessed." Asami made a face at using the word to admit to herself she was consumed by her drive to protect them both.

"Are you?" Korra made her question herself. "This is your job. We wouldn't even be standing here and neither would be the city if you hadn't used all that you could to protect it. And us." Korra reassured her and Asami was once again grateful that she was not upset with her. "So, what's the deal with these cannons?" Korra asked, raising her voice so the others could hear her and she looked between them and Asami.

"Well, the idea is to use slugs of heated plasma charges, fired like cannons to penetrate stronger and thicker armor plating from a distance. Even from the air. So landing wouldn't be necessary." The man explained. "There's only one aspect that could potentially limit its use, or at the very least require extreme caution. More than anything." he added and Korra looked at Asami to elaborate on it for her.

"Aiming the slugs. They'd have to be directed at weak-spots, joints and limbs. They would melt through the armor from repeated use aimed at the same spot and would burn and severe everything in their path." Asami explained, her voice turning grave.

"Including the people driving them." Korra understood their meaning.

"The prototypes will be put through extensive testing for accuracy and maneuverability. I assure you they will not be used unless they are absolutely reliable. And even then the mechs will only be outfitted and deployed if the situation would call for it. And only on authorization by you Miss Sato." He assured them, turning to Asami at the last sentence. Asami looked to Korra, uncertainly as if asking for her consent and the latter noticed it.

"What? You're the boss! You don't need my permission." Korra exclaimed. Asami looked at her feet, then back at Korra.

"If we're going to build the future together, I won't do anything you don't agree with."Asami said.

"Asami, I told you. I don't wanna get between you and your work. Whatever it is you have to do." Korra reminded her.

"And I don't want my work to get between us!" Asami exclaimed, worriedly.

"It won't." Korra told her firmly. "And you're too smart to let anything dangerous loose. It's all in good hands. Yours." Korra reassured her, taking both of her hands. Asami teared up slightly. She could not believe how supportive Korra was being with her. Encouraging her to pursue her work of inventing rather dangerous technology and having absolute faith in her. She smiled appreciatively and lovingly at her. Korra returned it and nodded, before they both remembered where they were. Korra cleared her throat and they turned back towards the engineers.

"Proceed." Asami told them with a nod and all of them bowed, before resuming their work.

Asami tugged on Korra's arm, nodding towards the exit and the pair started to walk back to her office.

"That was it?" Korra asked as they ascended the stairs.

"For now. I saw all that I needed. I will go over my notes and check on them when they'll have a working prototype." Asami explained.

"How long will that take?" Korra asked.

"They could have one ready as soon as tomorrow." Asami replied as they came to the exit. "We'll see." she added as they stepped out into the strong wind. Asami followed Korra with her eyes as she let go of her hand and started to move around her, creating a pocket around them where there was barely any wind, with her airbending. She continued her dance until they reached the office building and Korra pushed the doors open with a blast of air, pulling Asami in.

"And you told me you can't dance!" Asami commented with amusement and hugged her close as they walked on towards the elevator.

"It was good practice." Korra shrugged.

"We still have an hour and a half until lunch." Asami announced, looking at her watch.

"I think I'll try and meditate some." Korra thought out loud and Asami looked at her a bit strangely as she called the elevator.

"You okay? You're not...troubled or anything?" Asami asked her. Thinking that Korra might be conflicted.

"Huh? No! Asami..." Korra gave her a look.

"I just thought you were having second thoughts." Asami said.

"I just need to pass the time. I don't wanna read all those magazines in one go." Korra told her. "You just do your papers 'til your back gets stiff and I'll give you a good rubbing." Korra said as the elevator stopped and they walked through the hall.

"I don't think that'll happen until the afternoon." Asami said, disappointedly. They walked up to her secretary who was on the phone, again.

"They're actually here." she said to the person at the other end and they could hear a squeal. "I can't ask something like that!" she exclaimed as the pair raised a brow at her. "Both of them. At the moment." she answered a question with an exhausted face. "I _know_ what you meant." There was a longer pause before answered. "My boss, I think." The pair kept looking at her, wondering what questions she was answering about them. "Alright. Gotta go! Talk to you at lunch!" she said and she hung up. The pair gave her questioning looks. "Don't ask."

"Anything?" Asami asked the woman.

" ." The secretary shook her head. "Are you going out for lunch or would you like me to have something brought up from the kitchen?" she asked them both and the pair exchanged looks.

"What's on the menu today?" Asami asked.

"Sea soup and seaweed wraps with a cupcake and apple juice." she read off a list.

"Sounds good." Korra told Asami, after the latter looked at her if she was fine with it.

"I'll have it delivered, before I leave for lunch." the secretary said.

"Thank you" Asami replied.

"Thanks!" Korra, too.

"Well, back to work." Asami said and they entered her office, where Asami settled back behind her stack of papers and resumed her work. Korra read some more before she put the magazine away to sit on the floor, assuming a posture she used when meditating and closed her eyes. Asami scribbled away and continued working on her drawing, the pen scratching the paper making just enough noise to disturb the silence which Korra needed. Asami sneaked a glance at her, only to catch her peeking with one eye open. She looked down at her pencil and paper, then back to Korra, sheepishly. "Um…sorry. Is it too loud?" she asked.

"It's…uh…yeah…kinda." Korra said, uneasily. "But, it's okay."

"No it's not! You need your meditation." Asami exclaimed. "Why don't you try the room, over there?" Asami pointed with the pencil to the door for the room Korra had seen during her first time in the office, the day before.

"I don't wanna leave you alone." Korra told her, still sitting, with her hands on her knees. Just then, as if nature itself wanted to reassure Korra of her love's safety, they heard a loud sizzling sound and looked at the window behind them in surprise to see a small cardboard box that was blown high enough by the strong winds being zapped by the electrical barrier. Asami turned to Korra with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "Alright." Korra muttered and reluctantly shuffled over to the adjacent room. She decided to sit on top of a sturdy-looking metal table. Relaxing into the usual meditating pose, she exhaled and calmed her breathing. Opening her eyes, her vision was assaulted by the myriad of vibrant colors that was the spirit world. Korra began to wonder around, memories of her first time in the place with Asami came to her vividly. The look on her face, when she first saw all of it. When they both…knew. When they became one. Their first kiss. How it felt. How _good_. How _right_. Their first…morning. For the lack of a better term, as the day and night cycle was strange in that place. Their first time _with_ each other. That last thought made Korra blush intensely. She let out a deep sigh and jumped at the sound of rustling bushes and heard a familiar friendly voice.

"My apologies, Korra! I did not mean to scare you! You looked like you were very far away and yet so close at the same time." came the observation from old Iroh as he emerged from the foggy forest, accompanied by several small spirit friends.

"Hey Iroh! Yeah…I was remembering our vacation." Korra scratched the side of her head, being slightly caught off guard a moment ago.

"How is Miss Sato? I heard from my little friends you made quite an entrance." Iroh told her.

"Well, it wasn't that big. There was no crowd. Only our friends. We met the real crowd the next day, though. It's been pretty overwhelming. Seeing how excited everyone was. The entire city, if not the whole world. I guess Asami is taking it a little differently. I mean…I know she's just being overprotective, but she's got a little heavy on security and all that." Korra explained.

"She feels she is doing what she must to keep you safe. Perhaps you are worried she will go too far." he analyzed her.

"Well…no. It's not that. She'll always come up with crazier and crazier inventions that she can surround herself with. Us both. But, I don't know what would be _going too far_. She's not going to become like Kuvira, ever." she told him firmly.

"After meeting her, of that I am certain. As long as she does not surround herself without letting you in."

"Well, she even wants me to be okay with decisions in her work." Korra exclaimed.

"Perhaps, you do not trust yourself. Your ability." Iroh started and Korra blinked in confusion. "You do not feel that you are prepared to offer her advice. To lead with her." Iroh examined.

"_Lead_? You're already making it sound like we're taking over the world." Korra gesticulated frantically, then let her arms down. "But, I guess I know what you mean. She's this incredibly smart person who makes a sand-sailer out of junk and builds a city. And she needs _me_ to tell her if I'm okay with it and how far she should take her ideas!?" Korra sounded frustrated.

"So, you _are_ afraid, then." Iroh gave a single nod.

"I…guess I am. But, not about her going too far. That I wouldn't let her go as far as she should. And we'll both have to decide…every time…where that is." Korra concluded and Iroh nodded. Congratulating the young woman on piecing it all together.

"Thanks, Iroh!" Korra hugged him.

"Always." he nodded once more. "Give my regards to Miss Sato!"

"I'll tell her. She still owes you that rematch." Korra said as she began to walk away.

"I am looking forward to it!" Iroh called after her.

"Her, too! See you around!" Korra waved as she disappeared into the fog.

"Hm…that reminds me. I owe Piandao a rematch, myself." he commented to himself and perhaps the spirits around him and walked off.

The minute-hand of the clock above the door quickly made a full rotation, when there was a single quiet knock on the door. It opened halfway and the secretary leaned in to glance around and was surprised to see the Avatar missing. She stepped in with two bags of what Asami assumed was their lunch, packaged for take-away. Tip-toing to the table, she placed the bags on top of it and looked at Asami, raising a brow and the latter pointed to the next room where Korra was.

"She's meditating." Asami did not need to whisper. "Or she's asleep." she added with a smile. "Oh, can you send this off for me, after lunch?" Asami handed her a thin dossier.

"What is it?" Her secretary asked.

"Just something for tomorrow's party." Asami beamed at her.

"Okay. It's not a giant dancing mech, is it?" she asked. Not entirely in jest.

"Uh, no." Asami gave her a pointed look.

"Thank the spirits!" she exclaimed. "Well, I'm off for lunch. Be back in a bit." she added and walked out. Asami stood and approached the other room, opening the door quietly and peering inside to see Korra sitting on top of a table, motionless, with her eyes closed. She approached her slowly, leaning close to her and could see her chest heaving slowly from her calm breathing. Just as she was about place a soft kiss on her lips, Korra's eyes shot open, startling Asami, who recoiled and so did Korra.

"I thought you were meditating!" Asami exclaimed, a little embarrassed.

"I was." Korra stated.

"Then, how could you tell I was right in front you?" Asami asked.

"I don't _always_ go into the spirit world, you know." Korra laughed a little. "I _was_ in there for a little while. Sometimes meditating is just clearing my head and just sitting still." Korra explained and began laugh more when she saw Asami's expression turn from confused to embarrassed and to disappointed as she folded her arms. Korra pulled her to her for a quick kiss and Asami moaned into it. "Is that what you wanted?" she asked, teasingly.

"Mhm." Asami nodded and kissed her, again. "And to tell you our lunch has arrived. Come on!" She led Korra back to the sofa and they sat, opening the bags to set their contents on the table in front of them. As the setting was much less formal and there was no one around to really criticize table manners and eating habits, Korra practically inhaled the soup, the contents of the small container, as if drinking from a cup. She only paused to chew on the pieces of seafood, looking at Asami more sheepishly every time, who slowly started eating her soup after Korra's third break. The latter managed to slow herself down some and waited for Asami to finish her soup. They started a chopstick battle midway through their second course, giggling and poking away at each other's food, snatching bits and pieces and making a mess. After cleaning up, they ate the cupcakes, meant as a dessert and washed it down with the apple juice. Korra gathered everything that came in the bag and disposed of it in the garbage can, then followed Asami into the small bathroom. After a minute of running tap water and gargling, they came back out sat on the sofa, putting their feet up on the table to cuddle for a little while. They listened to the wind outside, which did not seem like it was going to let off any time soon.

"Take this off..." Korra told Asami and starting tugging on her jacket, fiddling with the buttons.

"Okay, okay." Asami giggled as Korra started tickling her. She laid her head on Asami's shoulder and stayed like that for a minute. They began hearing more and more rubbish being blown against the electrical barrier.

"Sheesh." Korra exclaimed.

"How about I bring a pile of papers here on a board and do my work and you can read on or take a nap while I'm at it?" Asami offered.

"Okay." Korra replied and Asami did so. Lunch time was not even over, before Korra continued with her reading and Asami with her paperwork. There was a moment at the beginning of the process, when Asami thought she might not be able to concentrate on the task at hand with Korra pressing against her. To her own surprise it was not an impediment on keeping her thoughts focused. If anything, she was progressing with her work just a tiny bit faster. She was equally as surprised at how much time had passed, when she heard the familiar sound of Korra's light snoring and dared not to even turn her head, as Korra's head was still resting against her shoulder. Glancing at her and at the clock, she saw it was half past two, already. Korra actually mulled over an entire magazine, dedicated to layman engineers and went for another one, before dozing off to sleep. Taking another half hour, Asami carefully finished her stack of papers, which was a good portion of her work and which she had not planned on actually finishing that day. She put everything down next to her and slowly laid her head on Korra's and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile. Luckily, her secretary had no reason to knock on her door and probably refrained from doing so at the end of her day. The hands on the clock already moved past four, though only by a quarter of an hour, when the pair began to stir. Korra lazily opened one eye and could feel Asami's head against her own, whose green eyes slowly opened to eventually find hers.

"Hey." Korra murmured.

"Hey." Asami, too. Korra sat up and stretched, making groaning sounds.

"Look, it's barely past four!" Korra exclaimed, looking at the clock.

"And I even finished some things I only planned on doing tomorrow." Asami said, cheerfully.

"That's great! So you worked ahead some." Korra was as happy for her as Asami was for herself.

"Indeed. And if I can keep it up, I can get a lot more of it done before we leave for the South Pole." Asami said, sounding positive.

"I just hope this whole city-building business won't keep you here. I wanna take you with me. It'll be like a small vacation, again. And you won't overdo it with too much work too soon." Korra told her excitedly, but still fearing something might ruin their plans.

"They don't need either of us to tell them what to do. I can leave instructions to all of my departments and more notes than they'll ever need to make things clear for them. Nothing is going to keep me from going with you." Asami told her firmly and Korra smiled at her lovingly. "Now…" Asami started as she put her papers back on her desk. "I'll just wrap this up!" she exclaimed. She finished organizing everything. "Done. So…wanna go do something?" she asked Korra.

"I dunno…is the wind still that bad?" Korra wondered as she walked to the window to look down and around the area. Asami stood next to her to observe it all, herself.

"I'm afraid so." Asami said, disheartened. Korra looked downcast, as well, as her eyes fell on the newspaper and she suddenly had an idea.

"I know! Let's sneak our way into the Four Elements and surprise Su. I bet they haven't left the place in this weather. I wanna see her face after that article." she said excitedly.

"Oh, so they did quote you." Asami said, placing her hand on her own hips and Korra grinned.

"It's not front-page, but there's no way she missed it." Korra replied.

"Alright. Sounds like it could be fun." Asami said as she gathered her handbag and keys. The sound of the elevator reverberated throughout the shaft and it was the only noise in the otherwise quiet, empty building. They could barely see any workers outside, within the complex and in the whole industrial zone, including the docks. A few unfortunate souls were hurrying to finish what was required of them. Some stood, waving up at their colleagues in cranes, directing their work, probably wishing they were inside the machine, rather than out in the wind. Speeding along their usual route they quickly crossed the river and Asami took the first connection to the highway, going even faster as they rapidly approached Kyoshi Bridge.

"I guess, even the police don't go on patrol much when it's like this outside." Korra mused as she did not see any police cars, when they should have seen one already.

"I don't think they let it affect their work. They don't have much choice. They're out there, no matter what." Asami said. "But, I hope you're right. I don't think Lin could take it anymore. One more report of us and she might just give up." she added as they started crossing the bridge.

"Well, if what Mako's right, she already did. At least for however long her vacation will last. After that, she'll be back, cranky as ever. I think we'll both retire before she does." Korra mused.

"Do Avatars even retire?" Asami asked, giving Korra an uncertain smile.

"Uh…" Korra thought for a moment, before her face fell and she let out a groan. Asami laughed lightly and focused on the road ahead as they came off the bridge and started skirting downtown, along the banks, moving past the ever-bright and glaring lightshow that was the Pro-Bending Arena to do the necessary meandering between the streets to the Republic City Four Elements hotel, where Asami found a parking space a block away. The street was nearly empty and with the roof up on the car they were harder to recognize while they stayed inside, planning their little infiltration.

"We're not going in the front…or the back." Korra said.

"I don't see any windows open." Asami told her as her gaze travelled along the side of the building.

"Stay here! I'll go up there and see which windows open from the hallway. If the latches are metal I can easily open 'em and I'll come back down for you, then brings us both in." Korra explained to her and Asami nodded. Korra got out, moved in front and looked around. She could see through the windows in the middle and recognize the decorations. Seeing no one near, she leapt up with a burst of air, over the awning, and grabbed onto the window seal and peered inside to see an empty hallway. She looked down and saw the metal latches. She flipped them with her metal-bending and pushed the window open, then dropped back down, where Asami had just got out the car, after keeping an eye out. She wrapped her legs and arms around Korra and the latter jumped, putting some extra force behind her airbending, to land right on the window seal, where Asami climbed off an inside the building. Korra closed the window and they moved quietly down the decorated hallway, stopping to hug the wall every time they heard voices or saw room-service going to some of the doors with a cart. They found one of the elevators and Korra called it and they frantically looked around for any movement until it arrived. They climbed the floors and stopped just one floor below where the party was the day before. Poking their heads out, they glanced around and sneaked through the empty hallway, hearing voices and music coming from some of the rooms, until they got to the stairs and stopped halfway up.

"I'm going to try something." Korra whispered to Asami and she placed her hand on the floor to use her senses and connect to people's energy to find them. "This works a lot better when I use it on vines. If it's just the ground, well…you saw me at the train station. I wasn't even sure we were on the right cart." Korra commented.

"Well, we were. And it'll be enough to tell if Su is even here, right?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Let's see." Korra concentrated and her mind's eye travelled like a bird, flying through all the hallways, past the gold decorations and ornate patterns. Trough closed doors. Korra's eye snapped open. "Woah, I could actually get a reading on almost all of them. Bolin and Opal are somewhere else and so are Wei and Wing." she exclaimed. "Wait, I'll try someone else, just to see how far I can go with this." Korra focused her senses, again and her vision took her to a different floor, where she found who she was looking for, hanging on the phone, twirling the cable in his hands.

"Well, that's _perfect_! It's even better if you _don't have_ a date. That's the whole point of the party. It's the excitement of the hunt for the _ladies_, right? Mmhm. Yeah! You know me! I was only heartbroken for about a minute. So can I count on you, pal? _Excellent_! See you at the big party! Got a _lot more_ people to call!" Wu hung up and dialed another number, another person to invite and he was probably at it for a while now, Korra thought as she opened her eyes to look at Asami. "Saw Wu. He's phoning all his friends about the party. It's gonna big." Korra commented.

"No doubt." Asami replied and linked hands with Korra as they snuck through towards the other end of the floor.

"So, could you tell what Su was doing?" Asami whispered as they approached her room.

"It looked like she was dancing or something. Maybe it was some exercise." Korra answered.

"What about the others?" Asami asked, a bit alarmed that they might run into them by accident.

"Uh…Baatar is with Baatar. Their playing Pai Sho, I think. Huan was uh…trying to paint the wind?" Korra asked herself if she even interpreted it right and gave a shrug.

"She should be alone, then." Asami concluded.

"Here we go!" Korra exclaimed, quietly and they moved over to the door. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. Stuck her head inside and stepped all the way in, surprised, along with Asami, to find the room empty. "But, she was here!" Korra was puzzled. All the furniture was pushed to the sides of the room to make space for whatever exercise Suyin was doing.

"Wait, Korra! Did she have any shoes on or was she bare-feet?" Asami asked and Korra understood her meaning instantly as both suddenly looked worried. "She could have seen us outside the room with that seismic-sense."

"Bravo!" came a voice and they felt small metal plates wrap around their wrists and feet, from behind and they were both thrown between the cushions of the sofa. The stared as the plates flew back where they came from. This time, not under the metal gauntlets of the usual garb people wore in Zaofu, but they stopped to neatly stack together, like cards, in the hands of one smug matriarch. Suyin was wearing her sleeves green sweatshirt and pants with her arms and feet wrapped in bandages. She entered the room and stood in front of the pair, who were sprawled on the sofa, putting her hands on her hips. "You caught on almost in time Asami. As for you…" she turned to Korra. "Your _aunt_ is disappointed in you, Korra." Suyin lectured with a smile.

"Oh! Uh…so you read paper, I guess." Korra said, sheepishly.

"That I have!" Suyin asked them.

"Hey! I didn't say anything." Asami protested.

"Oh, you two think alike. Don't tell me you disagree, now." Suyin told her and Asami looked embarrassed. "It was a fun little distraction. I was about done, anyway." she added.

"Practicing for another performance?" Asami asked her, quickly assuming their usual tone.

"No. Just exercise." Suyin answered. "What brings you two by?"

"Asami got a lot of work down, early and we didn't really wanna go anywhere in this wind, so…" Korra began.

"We thought we'd sneak in and see how you were doing." Asami continued. "And Korra wanted to see how you reacted to the article." she added, nodding towards Korra and the latter looked away to avoid Su's eyes.

"Well, it's nice of you to drop by. It was a rather boring day, indeed. And I do have some more business to discuss with you, Asami. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll get cleaned up and join you, shortly." Suyin told them.

"Want some help?" Asami asked, suggestively.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed and pinned Asami to the cushion as the latter giggled. "First you snitch on me, then you wanna cheat on me!?" Korra smirked as they wrestled, again and Suyin left the room with a smile. She returned, wearing her usual attire and found her husband standing in the doorway, frozen. Baatar Sr. stared in front of him and attempted to quietly walk off when he came face to face with his wife. Suyin already had an amused expression as she took her husband's arm and led them back in the room. They paused as she shook her head at the pair, who have stopped wrestling and were kissing each other. She really did not wish to interrupt them, but they were here for their company, after all. She cleared her throat and the pair turned their heads in surprise and blinked at the Beifongs, then abruptly sat back up, straightening their backs, hands firmly to their side and not on each other.

"Uh…so where's Opal? With Bolin? What about Wei and Wing?" Korra asked as Suyin and her husband sat down facing them.

"How did you know they weren't here?" Suyin asked in surprise.

"You're not the only one with some special senses. It's something I learned from Toph, actually." Korra folded her arms and smirked, looking at the woman.

"Oh, I already feel sorry for you for all she must have put you through, just for her own pleasure." Suyin said, sympathetically.

"Oh, she enjoyed tossing me around, alright." Korra commented and Suyin chuckled.

"Well, the boys are in the Arena, again. Enjoying the lime-light. I believe Opal and Bolin are on Air Temple Island." Suyin answered them.

"You heard about the party tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"Of course. Wu told us himself, this morning. For all I know of the guy he could still be on the phone, calling everyone he knows." she sighed, putting a hand to her temple, imagining the sheer number of guests who will be there.

"Yep. He is. I heard him talking to someone about it. Then, he went to call someone else." Korra explained.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid to even guess how many people can fit into the City Hall." Baatar Sr. commented, the architect in him refusing to make the estimation.

"Way too many." Korra groaned, then remembered something. "Hey, I saw you and Baatar playing Pai Sho." Korra told him. "He's doing better, then."

"Indeed. He will back to his old self, more or less, by the time we return to Zaofu." he commented with hope and looked at Suyin, who shared it.

"So…you wanted to talk shop?" Asami looked between them.

"That's right." Suyin said. "Just a few small details to go over. Wouldn't want you to be late for dinner, again." she commented.

"Heh. We barely made it, yesterday." Korra said.

"It shouldn't take long." Suyin told them and they all looked at the clock on the wall that showed them it was a quarter to five. They chatted away until it was a few minutes past six, discussing all they needed to and the pair had to head back to the island, so Asami could keep to her promise and help prepare dinner.

"So…see you tomorrow night on the dance-floor?" Korra grinned at Suyin as they stood around, ready to say their goodbyes.

"You will!" Suyin promised.

"Do we get to dance? Asami asked.

"If Korra doesn't breathe _fire_ in my way." Suyin exclaimed, looking at her.

"I'll be watching." She warned her, folding her arms.

They hugged and parted, taking the elevator to properly exit the hotel through the lobby, getting surprised looks from the receptionist as they passed and stepped out onto the street, where they discovered that the wind has calmed down and they felt but a small breeze instead of the gale as they approached their car.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back and park on the other side of the bay." Korra told Asami as they got it and the latter started the engine.

"Not this time. We'll have to leave it at the ferry." Asami answered as they rolled out. "It doesn't mean we have to actually wait for the ferry." she added, giving Korra a smile, suggesting they cross the bay without it, again and Korra understood her, smiling back with a smirk.

A couple of mostly empty streets and a few turns later, they were out at the docks, where Asami parked and locked the car. The ferryman looked up from reading his book, inside his cabin, and glanced out the window at the waves in the bay to see the Avatar flying across the water, again with the Sato woman latched onto her. He shook his head and turned back to his book. The wheel of air split the waves and a minute later they were riding along the stone pier, seeing a single motorboat moored there as they blew past, climbing the road up ahead, nearly causing a pair of sentries to dive off the small bridge, as it was just barely wide enough for Korra to safely move between them without blowing them off of it. Asami waved at them, apologetically as she twisted herself around.

"Excellent Kai!" came Tenzin's voice as he was observing their training with Opal and Bolin. "Bumi, your movements lack fluidity." he criticized.

"I'm retired! Whaddaya expect! And _fluidity_ is for waterbenders, anyway!" he yelled back at him as he kept dodging waves of air blasts and sent off a few of his own. Tenzin made a face at his willful misinterpretation of the word.

"All that training is paying off!" Kai exclaimed and winked at Jinora, who blushed, then looked at her father to see him giving her a suspicious look, again. Jinora looked past him in surprise and they all turned to the direction she was facing, when they heard a squeal and saw Korra fly up between the gates, with Asami holding tightly onto her, in a wheel of air, using the stairs as a ramp. They landed and Korra veered in their direction. Tenzin was alarmed only for a moment as they were heading straight for him. He stood calmly and watched as Korra slow down enough to stop a few paces from him, just leaving enough of a wind to blow his goatee up. He smoothed it back down with his hand as Asami climbed off of Korra.

"I see you have become quite adapt at using my technique." he commented and Korra grinned. "Yet you still lack the patience to wait for the ferry." he added with a smile.

"That thing's too slow and we wanted to be on time for dinner." Korra replied.

"I'm going to find Pema and Kya." Asami told them and slowly pulled her away and over Korra's waist, who nodded.

"Korra! You totally embarrassed my mom!" Opal exclaimed and Korra blinked in confusion.

"Huh? She didn't look like it." she answered.

"What, you guys saw her?" Opal asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We dropped by the hotel. She and your dad talked some more business with Asami, then we had to head back, so Asami could help with dinner. Besides, she knows I'm right." Korra explained and folded her arms.

"So…she didn't wrap you guys up like seaweed and fed you to badgermoles, then? Phew! Great!" Bolin asked in relief.

"Bolin! Mom would never be that harsh!" Opal told him.

"I don't know. She can be pretty scary." Bolin thought more to himself, out loud.

"What about me, then?" Opal glared at him, hands on her hips and Bolin shrunk in front of her gaze, letting out a whimper and Opal smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright, everyone. I suppose that is it for today. Get ready for dinner, then." Tenzin told them as he walked off towards his study, while the others scattered to get cleaned up. Kai took to the air to fly all the way to his room. Bumi ambled all the way to his. Bolin and Opal headed to the dining hall and Jinora walked with Korra towards the dormitories.

"You guys were inside all day, I bet." Korra told her.

"We only came out an hour ago, when the wind died own." Jinora replied.

"So, Tenzin's still watching you and Kai?" Korra teased her and Jinora folded arms.

"Don't worry! He'll get used to it. And then, he'll have to go through the same thing with Ikki." Korra told her with a laugh. "And maybe he'll be too busy keeping an eye on her." she added and Jinora laughed as she could actually see it playing out like that.

They all gathered around the table in the dining hall, where dinner began and progressed with the usual chatter and teasing after some of them described their day. Both Asami and Korra helped with the cleaning, afterwards and headed to their room. Upon stepping inside, Asami got an idea and went to turn on the radio and the room was filled with quiet jazz music. She took off her jacket and took Korra's hand, pulling her to the middle of the room and the latter was looking at her with a confused expression, uncertain of what was going on.

"Thought I'd show you some basic steps." Asami told her as she led Korra.

"Oh! Uh…I wasn't expecting a dance lesson, so soon." Korra said, shyly and she blushed.

"Don't worry! It's easy. Thought you would feel more comfortable tomorrow, this way." Asami explained.

"Oh, okay…" Korra smiled at her, meekly.

"Just follow my lead. Slowly…one, two…three…" Asami instructed her and they slowly danced the time away and into the night. Sleepy birds blinked from the branches of trees to see a pair of silhouettes twirling in the window as another good day came to an end.

**Author's note**: For Korra's coat I used an artwork from DeviantArt as a reference. You can search my account with the same username. It's in my favorites.


End file.
